1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wallets and more specifically to a multi-pocket female wallet which is capable of holding a plurality of female sanitary devices such as tampons and sanitary napkins in a convenient and tasteful manner.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Women often have the necessity for carrying sanitary napkins or tampons with them. The sanitary napkin or tampon is usually stored in a purse when a woman goes out of her home. Unfortunately, if the woman is with friends or around others, she will have to lug a purse with her to the bathroom, or possibly suffer embarrassment by exposing the sanitary napkin or tampon to inquiring eyes. Further, women usually have a myriad of items stored inside their purses which may damage a sanitary napkin or tampon while the purse is being transported.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a multi-pocket female wallet which is capable of holding a plurality of sanitary napkins or tampons. The multi-pocket female wallet can act as its own tasteful carrying case for retaining a plurality of sanitary napkins or tampons while protecting them from damage that may result from transport in a purse.